


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go the way we want them to.Trust is not just a word and Faith doesn't always make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is it.I would love to see what you think about it because I've got a whole bunch of ideas for this one and it will get better with each chapter.Thank you for reading!

Just another evening after practice,nothing special,could be the scene to a new beggining ,the beggining to something that didn't end,or perhaps the ending of something more that didn't get to beggin?Whichever it was, Kuroko and Kagami , along with the other members of the Seirin basketball team were just chatting casually on their way home , ocasionally saying goodbye to whoever had to part ways,and continuing their walk.

 

"Oy , Kuroko , you okay?"Kagami asked his bright blue eyed shadow ,seeing the difficulty he was pressing his left feet on the ground with, and slowing down to give him a chance to catch up , leaving the others to go ahead.  
"Yes, Kagami-kun , thank you for asking."Kuroko tried to brush his friend off nonchalantly , but it turned out a little tense as he accidently stepped on his hurting foot down.  
"Did you hurt yourself during practice? " Kagami asked , concern slowly making his brows furrow and taking over his facial expression.  
"Just a little, but I will be fine by tomorrow " Kuroko assured his worried friend , trying to sound as light as possible.

Kagami huffed a little to himself and turned back to listening to whatever their teammates were talking about , but still keeping an eye on Kuroko .After a couple of minutes , after he was certain he heard Kuroko hiss a couple of times he couldn't take it anymore and told the guys he forgot something at school and needed to go back, softly dragging his bluenette friend after him nd excusing themselves before they would start asking questions.

"You're not fine." he said after they turned at the end of the street near a bench and sat Kuroko down , well , more forced Kuroko to sit down than actually asked him to.  
Instead of answering , Kuroko raised his left foot up and slowly took of his shoe to reveal a pretty big and bright purple bruise forming arund his annkle.  
"Shit , how did you get that?" Kagami asked , bending one knee on the groud to take a better look at his friend's feet.  
"After you went to change ,with the others , I tried an old tehnique Kise-kun used to do back in middle school.I didn;t really make it."Kuroko answered as he searched his bag for a band aid.  
"Why would you try to do that?"Kagami asked ,raising his voice a little without realizing it.  
"Out of all the memebers in our team , I'm the only one who only knows how to pass.."Kuroko started but stopped shortly after and took deep breath , his hands stopping their search in his bag as well.  
"Kagami looked carefully at Kuroko and his sudden change in attitude .After a couple of seconds of silence , he got up and looked another way murmuring something more to himself .  
"Sorry , Kagami-kun?I didn't hear what you just said?"Kuroko asked , lookin up to see his friend's face , in the light provided by the stars , or perhaps satellites , and the street lamp right above them.  
"I said , so what if you're the only one who only knows how to pass?You pass better than anybody I know.Nobody can pass even close as you." Kagami said , staring down at Kuroko , then grabbing both their bags and starting to walk agai."Come, my house is closer than yours , you can sleep over,"  
Kuroko was left a little dumbfounded on the bench , but quickly starting to fetch his shoes and follow his taller friend to his house.

 

The elevator ride was silent,Kagami looking at his fragile shadow now and then to check he is okay.They entered kgamis apartment , the red headed boy turning on the lights and throwing the bags carelessly on an armchair"Make yourself comfortable." he said casually as he took off his jacket and went to the other room to change most probably.  
It was not the first time Kuroko went to Kagami's place , yet everyetime he was amazed by the cleanliness that the apartment always had.It was such a contrast between this and the boy's personality.  
It was practically spotless , he mindlessly walked around the living room to look around and try to find anything that woud show signs of someone living here but found none , as always.

Kagami came back , throwing an oversized tshirt at Kurokoa nd a pair of pajama pants."You can wear those , they are from when I was 12.I washed them recently , though , don't worry."He added as he searched the nightstand for his first aid kit.  
Kuroko murmured a soft thank you , as he sat on the sofa , Staring after Kagami as he took out bandages .He took out a couple of ice cubes from the fridge and sat down near kuroko , motioning to put his foot on his lap.

"I-I can do that by myself , thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko said , not wanting to cause more trouble for his unusually gentle friend.  
Obviously , the taller red headed teen ignored him , grabbing his feet carefully and sitting them on his lap , taking off Kuroko's shoes and socks and starting to treat his hurt foot with a carefullness that amazed the bluenette once again this evening.He treated Kuroko as he would break any minute and needed to be taken care of.  
When he was done , he carefully put Kuroko's feet down and gathered everything he used , to clean up.  
The blue haired boy remained quiet in his place .He knew this side of Kagmi too well , and he was also pretty happy the always hugngry red head boy only showed this side to him.In reality , Kagami was the fragile one.Afraid to open up too much, not risking to get too attached.Kuroko always kept in mind to noot take anything for granted from him.  
Kagami yawned and threw himself on the couch , his head falling on Kuroko's lap.The blue eyed boy's cheeks were slowly turning redder as he looked down at his friend.During the last year , they've grown fond on each other , Kagami slowly learning to understand Kuroko's unsaid words and gestures and trust the other boy , as well as Kuroko learned to trust him in return.Trust.Trust is such a sensitive word.Breakable , unsure, yet meaning so much for Kuroko.  
"Do you want to order take out?" Kagami murmured sleepily.  
"Yes , Kagami-kun.I'm hungry.I thought you were a better host."Kuroko answered poker facedly.  
The taller male smiled a little to himself and got up."Is pizza good?"he asked , already forming the number and dialling.  
"Yes" Kuroko answered , a faint smile taking a place on his face as well now.  
They ate without much talking , then decided on a movie which they watched until falling asleep in Kagami's bedroom .At one point Kuroko woke up , his foot hurting really bad , pulled the covers over his friend , then tried to fall asleep again , bering the pain with tears in his eyes , that were comforted a little by knowing he was near Kagami-kun.Kagami-kun who he trusted , and who was his best friend and would never leave him.

 

The following days passed rather fast , Kuroko skipping practice with the excuse of his feet.WIth much pushing from Kagami and Riko's sides , he went to have it checked at the hospital since the pain wouldn't stop.  
There he was sitting on the bed in the doctor's office , waiting for him to gather his files and give him the result.

"Mr.Kuroko Tetsuya...I see you've been playing basketball for the past couple of years?"The grey-ish haired doctor asked formaly.  
"Yes ,sir."  
'"Well..I'm really sorry to be the one delivering the news.Given the X-ray and the other tests we've run it's not just a simple sprain what you have there ." The doctor said , pointing at Kuroko's ankle.  
"Oh?What is it then?" the blue eyed boy asked curiously.He had a bad feeling about this though.It was not the first time he had a sprained ankle or knee , but it never hurt this bad."Is anything broken?"  
"Wish it was that simple.You see.."the old doctor said as he took out radiogr and pointed to a certain bone which looked..cracked?"This isn't just broken.I don't know how you've done this , but the place the bone is broken is really hard to get to.Almost impossible.We could get to it through surgery but it's very expensive and the risks are not worth taking."the man finished as he looked down.  
"Wha-what d you mean?"Kuroko asked , concern replaced by fear .

"I mean..you have to give up basketball."

 

That was it.Kuroko's work fell apart and it felt like the sky was turning black.


End file.
